zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
Henrietta
Henrietta de Tristain (Tristanian: Henriette; Japanese: アンリエッタ Anrietta) was first introduced as the Crown Princess of Tristain. After her father died, a power struggle erupted in the palace which forced her to take over afterward. Henrietta and Louise are childhood friends. It is unknown if her father died of natural causes, or if he was murdered. She is loved by people of her country and later became Queen of Tristain. She has to hold off an invasion from Albion after the assasination of the Albionian prince. Summary Her mother Marianne stepped down to mourn the loss of her husband, the previous king, as she did not have the heart to continue to rule Tristain after her loss. Henrietta has two cousins: Tiffania and Wales. She and Wales were lovers, but he ends up being murdered. She has vowed to love Wales forever, even though his dying wish was that she would fall in love with another man. He simply wanted this so that she could be happy. In the novels,the canceled wedding of Henrietta in Vindobona. Later in the series, Henrietta seems to develop feelings towards Saito. Though at first, she doesn't even realize it. Once at the Slepnir ball she dusguised herself as Louise because she envied/admired her childhood friend's strength to do what she has decided on. Henrietta also confessed to Saito she loves him then, and Louise found out when she kissed Saito. The next day after Louise was rescued from Myoznitnirn's grasp Louise confronted Henrietta and the queen apologised to Louise. Louise then slapped Henreitta for trying to steal away her familiar, and declared if the queen wants to go between them she better have the resolve to fight for Saito. Henrietta was surprised by Louise's vehemence but understood. In Volume 16, Saito discovered his mansion had a portal leading right to Henrietta's bed chambers, and they discovered Saito's mansion houses a secret room for the Tristain monarch to meet up with their mistress, but haven't been used for a few years. Henrietta and Saito confided in each other about the current political situation of Tristain of how she should marry someone to stablise the political situation, with Saito saying if she's not comfortable with marriage she shouldn't have to go through with it. Henrietta admitted she still could not push Saito away from her kind, seeing as he's the only one that sees her as another person without things like social status getting in the way of conversation. The two of them kiss with Saito unable to reject Henrietta's feelings, and Louise found the two of them like that. Within the Queen's bedchamber, there resides a mirror capable of transporting a person between her room, and a hidden bedroom in Des Ornières. When Saito touchs the mirror, he sees Henrietta image on the other side. When Henrietta says Saito name she find herself on his side of the mirror. Saito and Henrietta find this passage, and temptaion leads the Queen to forget her courtesies and kisses Saito. Henrietta think it was her father magic used on the mirror for his mistresses and him to meet. Henrietta even going as far to offer meeting again, Saito declines declaring his continuing care for Louise. Later Louise and Siesta boards up the mirror with the reluctant help of Saito. Louise tells Siesta that evil spirits will come through if they don't block it. Louise then ran away, thinking it would be best for those two to get together instead of Saito staying with her—She thought it would be better this way as she thought she could not be a match for Saito anymore now that he's a war hero, and his accomplishments outweighed her own in her own view. In Volume 17, Henrietta and Saito tried to track down Louise, but to no avail. Colbert and Kirche started to suspect something might be going on between Saito and the queen, and Colbert didn't want to consider the political fallout. After Louise eventually came back to stop an assassin killing Saito, the two of them reconcilated. Henrietta looked on and decided she won't get between them anymore, though this reslove won't last. In Season 4, Henrietta sends Saito, Louise, and Tiffania to Romalia to meet the Pope and herself in order to discuss upcoming dangers for the kingdom and the need for their services. Later in a private room Henrietta gives Tiffania the ring of Albion she received from Prince Wales. She felt that since Tiffania was the only living member of the Albionian royal family that she was the rightful owner. When an Ancient Dragon dared to kill all the void users and was heading towards Tristain. Henrietta brought her allies to destroy the beast. Queen Henrietta and all at once shoot the Ancient Dragon with their ships cannkns. The Ancient Dragon shoots a blast at their fleet, the fleet is saved when suddenly Bidalsha and his elvish army uses ancient magic to suck in the fire into one of the fire ball. After the dragon is killed, she attends Saito and Louises's wedding. Gallery Line-up.gif sport.gif splash 1.gif Also known as *Queen (by Agnes) *Princess (by Louise and Saito) *Your Majesty (byLouise and Saito) *Your Highness (by Agnes ) Zero no Tsukaima>>Character Category:Characters Category:Noble Category:Royalty Category:Female Character Category:Tristain Category:Mage